Float units are utilized in a plurality of applications. These may include total, joined dock or float structures or spaced units which are spanned and joined by support elements such as dock upper surfaces which provide walkways.
Most such float units are foam or buoyancy material additive filled and this creates a particularly heavy unit with increased manufacturing costs due to the material addition.
Applicant provides a float unit for such decks or docks which provides a dual buoyancy feature while maintaining a desired light weight for the unit as well as a less expensive unit by eliminating the filling additive.
With the Applicant's float, a hollow, continuous and thus sealed structure is provided which includes a plurality of selectively sized cavities extending upwardly from the bottom surface thereof which cavities serve as air entrapment areas such that, should the surface of the structure be damaged and allow water entrance, the cavities provide buoyancy to maintain the unit in floating condition.
It is therefore an object of the Applicant's invention to provide a float unit for decks or docks which includes a hollow, bloating body to provide a first element of flotation.
It a further object of the Applicant's invention to provide a float unit for decks or docks which includes at least one flotation additive cavity extending upwardly from the bottom surface thereof to serve as an air entrapment area to provide a second element of flotation for the unit.
It is a further object of the Applicant's invention to provide a float unit for decks or docks with a selected upper surface which may provide a continuous support surface or which may be provided with recessed areas to receive elements for support or connective elements.
It is a further object of the Applicant's invention to provide a float unit for decks or docks which is provided with attachment areas about the exterior thereof for side-to-side connection of multiples of such units.
These and other objects and advantages of the Applicant's invention will more fully appear from the accompanying drawings and description.